And What Do You Have To Say For Yourself?~
by FaerieFlit1
Summary: Our five G-boys decide to sneak into a girls' boarding school... (plenty of laughs ahead!!!)


~And What Do You Have To Say For Yourself?~  
By FaerieFlit  
5.20.00  
  
  
  
  
Quatre giggled uncontrollably, holding his stomach and leaning against the wall. "You guys are too funny!" He slouched down and began a whole new round of laughing.  
  
"Quatre, I was serious!" Duo wrinkled his nose at the little blond boy. "It'll be easy! Just sneak past the security cameras, climb up that stupid rose ladder and slip right in."   
  
Quatre smiled and wiped his eyes. "It's just that that's so immature." He started to giggle. "Here we are, fifteen years old, the fate of the colonies in our hands, and you want to raid a girl's boarding school?"  
  
Wufei could barely keep his grin in check. "It does sound like a good idea. Besides, how long has it been since we had a little fun?"  
  
Trowa smiled and elbowed Quatre in the ribs. Heero grunted in amusement; followed by Wufei. Duo smiled his biggest go-getter ever.   
  
"C'mon, Quatre, it wouldn't be the same without 'cha!"  
  
"Oh, all right." Quatre said half-heartedly.  
  
  
  
"There it is!" Duo whispered excitedly. The huge building loomed threateningly up ahead of them, touching the sky. The hedge of bushes that sheltered them swayed, throwing it's shadow flitting across the lawn. They filed out, sleek upon the ground, Duo first, with a camera, Heero with a gun tucked in his pocket, Wufei with a flashlight, and Trowa tugging Quatre behind him. They all had backpacks on.  
  
The tall rose ladder led right up to the main reception room that branched off into the two-hundred rooms housing three girls each. Duo smirked and began to climb, followed by Heero and the others.  
  
"Jesus, this is something, ain't it?" Duo whistled as he landed in the reception room. The window had heavy crimson velvet drapes and the bookshelves had row upon row of books with fine, gold-print writing on the spines. There was a crystal statue of a water nymph by the door, and many vases of roses sitting about.   
  
"Hurry, and be quiet!" Heero snarled. There were five wings, and they decided to split up.  
  
  
  
  
(From Duo's veiw)  
  
Off he took, down the first wing. The doors swept by, all alike and lined up; 001, 002, 003... He came to a stop by the door 006. That was his favorite number. He slowly pushed it open. Inside it was pretty dark, but a small lamp showed the figures of three girls asleep in three small beds. Three perfect unwrinkled uniforms lay on the ends of the beds, and three piles of books and homework on the floor. Grinning, he walked over to a chest of drawers belonging to the second girl. He slid the first drawer open, and rummaged inside. A pink frilly pair of underwear, two pairs of purple undies, and one strapless green bra with frogs on it found their way into his back pack.  
  
He turned to leave when he thought he'd look at the girl in the bed beside him. He grinned and turned on his camera, swinging it around the room. He zoomed in on the girl lying peacefully in her bed, teddybear tucked under her arm.  
  
"Sorry, chick." He whispered before slipping outside. He held the camera at eye level as he roamed the halls. He slipped into another room. The room was dark but for a light filtering out of the bathroom. Someone was singing softly inside, bed left crumpled and pajamas disregarded on the floor. He gulped as his gaze swung from the pajamas to the bathroom door. Then he grinned wickedly as the faucet was turned on, and the shower curtain was heard drawing back.  
  
The camera's blinking red light that meant it was on sent flickering specks of red across the room, as it was turned toward the jarred bath door. Duo crept silently forward, and peeked around the doorway, hefting the camera. The shower was on, and someone was singing softly. There was a light hanging down over the shower and it threw the girl inside's shadow onto the curtain. Duo grinned as he saw the outline. He got down on the ground, and crept up silently. He peeled back a tiny corner, and popped the lens in. He didn't dare look inside himself, should he be caught. After a minute or so, he drew it out, dryed the drops of moisture off with a towel, and left.   
  
The hallway outside was dark but for the moon throwing flitting shadows around. He grinned maliciously and continued on his way.  
  
  
  
  
(From Heero's view)  
  
The second wing was incredibly creepy to him. There were little pink flowers glued to the doors and teddy bears sitting around. Stuff like that scared him.   
  
He decided he'd had enough roaming and thought he'd go in one room. He opened the nearest door and left it open, just in case. There were three small beds and three girls in each. He approached the nearest bed and gazed into the girl's face. She was calm and serene, floating about somewhere in dream land. He started as her eyes popped open, stumbling backwards. She sat up, clutching the bed covers to her bosom.   
  
Heero couldn't move; He was frozen in place. But so was she. He snapped out of it as horror and suprise passed over her features, and she opened her mouth to scream. He fumbled and drew out his gun, pointing it at her right in the face. "I...I'm a ghost! Shield your face!" he shouted. She gasped and fainted.   
  
OK...That was it. He couldn't go scaring the shit out of all the girls he just happened to encounter. With that thought, he slipped out of the room to wait for the others in the reception hall.  
  
  
  
  
(From Wufei's view)  
  
The hall was quiet. The third wing was brightly lit, but not a sound was heard. Wufei decided that room 099 was a good start. Inside, the ceiling was covered in tiny glowing stars and a lamp in the corner was throwing the shadows of planet murals hanging from the ceiling onto the wall. There was a great big book titled 'The stars in max' on the desk.  
  
//Smart girls,// he thought. Then he saw it. A huge, rock-candy studded chocolate Saturn sitting on the chest of drawers. It was at least two feet tall and three feet long. He would go on to swear later that he could've died right there. He walked slowly over and gazed at the chocolate Saturn, so tempting it hurt. He reached out and broke off a small piece, and tasted it.   
  
"Mmmhmm!" He exclaimed. He broke off a large piece of the ring and stuck it in his mouth. Opening his backpack, he pulled out a plastic bag and stuffed the chocolate planet in it. Wandering around the room, he munched on the piece and examined various paperweights and modles. He walked over to the chest of drawers and opened it up. He pulled out a black pair of panties with glow in the dark stars, and stuffed it in his backpack. Underneath was a letter addressed to some guy named 'Saberstrike'. It was full of various codes and descriptions. //So,// he thought, //a little computer hacker. Well whadda you know.//  
  
He stuffed that in his backpack too, then moved on down the hall to raid more rooms.  
  
  
  
  
(From Trowa's view)  
  
"ZZZzzzZZzzz.....zzmmphh!" Trowa jolted rudely awake as the door beside him was pounded against. He had fallen asleep in the hall, wondering where Quatre was. The door to his left sounded as if someone inside had been thrown against it. He raised one slim eyebrow and pulled his noise amplifier out of his backpack. He pressed it to the wall, and all the sounds in the room suddenly came rushing into his ear.   
  
"Oh, dear... my god." Came a small female voice. "What have I done?" Trowa was very interested now. "How am I going to explain this to the wing mistress?" He heard some scrambling inside then a sharp 'ding!' as an eggtimer went off. "Oh, the carbon-atom peroxide is ready."  
  
Now, he had to see what was going on. He stood and knocked on the door, startling whoever was in the room. "Um.....one minute!" He bowed his head and waited. There was a scrambling and the clinking of some glass items inside. Then the door opened and a small brunette girl with many freckles and glasses looked up at him, tugging up a pink pajama strap.  
  
"Eeep!" She cried and slammed the door shut. "Um... please excuse me! I am not decent for male visitors." A rustling sound preceded as she dressed and re-opened the door. "Hi! My names Abby. Who are you?"   
  
He was slightly hesitant to tell her his name, so instead asked if she was alright, he had heard a thud as he walked by.  
  
"Oh! I was just experimenting and had a little explosive problem. But I do need some help cleaning it up, if you don't mind?" He smiled and followed her inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
(From Quatre's view)  
  
The last wing was lively as music flowed from behind every door. (-shouldn't they be sleeping?-)  
  
He wandered if maybe he could just go back to the reception room. His insides were churning and he gulped, thinking about what would happen should someone open their door and catch him. But as he neared one door, he noticed that the music coming out was soft and melody-like, the sound of a violin playing. He sighed and leaned back against the door, enjoying the sound.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, the door opened and he fell backwards, hitting whoever had opened it and knocking them both to the floor. "Ohhh!" The 'who' in question was a slim girl with emerald eyes and fluffy blond hair, just like him. She lay back, propped up on her elbows, looking kind of dazed, with Quatre in her lap, head nestled right in between-  
  
"Eeek!!!" She jumped up, pink nightgown swirling around her, knocking Quatre to the floor.  
  
"Please! I didn't mean to... I'm sorry! Please listen!" Quatre's big blue eyes pleaded, and somehow managed to still her screams as she crossed her arms over her chest and the see-through gown. Quatre explained, while sporting a blush, how he was just listening to her music, and how he loved the violin.  
  
She smiled and motioned to her shocked roommates, pulling out a violin from under her bed.  
  
Soon the girls sat braiding his hair and putting blush on him as he played the violin for them.  
  
  
  
  
//Where are they?// Heero thought, as he looked at his watch. Suddenly Wufei stumbled into the room, toting an enormous backpack. He smiled sheepishly and set the backpack down. After him came Trowa, holding two boxes smelling like alcohol. He explained that it was an experiment and invention given to him by a girl named Abby. Duo hopped into the room, waving his camera and raving about 'a full moon tonight'. Quatre was last, grinning widely, his hair sticking out in tiny braids and his face covered in blush with big red lipstick kiss-marks all over. Heero raised an eyebrow, but didn't question. They were preparing to slip out the window, when the five head mistresses came chattering into the room.  
  
"*BOYS!!!*" They cried in unison. One pulled the fire alarm and one fainted. The Gundam pilots jumped out the window, hitting the ground and taking off across the lawn. Wufei was sweating a river when they reached the car, toting his huge backpack behind him.  
  
When they got home, Duo popped in the video and pressed play as they piled onto the sofa. Heero started laughing (imagine that), Wufei started gagging, and Trowa fell off the couch. That would not be the last time they raided a girls' boarding school.   
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
How did you like it? Pretty short, I know! Gomen nasai...   
  
I've a question... what do you guys think about the author putting themself or another person in the fic with the original characters? Do you not like it, or do you not mind if the character is funny? Please tell me what you think!   
  
  



End file.
